


Invited To The Sleepover

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Horny Teenagers, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Len has gotta be the luckiest boy alive if he was invited to THAT sleepover! PWP. Shameless smut. (Lemon Warning)
Relationships: Gumi/Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len, Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Invited To The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Invited To The Sleepover.

A Vocaloid Lemon.

A Len x Rin x Miku x Gumi Lemon.

Hey Everybody! I'm back with some more lemony goodness! This is just a simple One-Shot, not too much focus on story, just a quick and sexy night for my bro Len! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own the Vocaloid program, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Twincest.

Now let's party!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was roughly around 9:30 P.M. at the Kagamine household, Len sitting on his ass in his room playing video games while his twin sister Rin was having a sleep over with her best friends, Miku and Gumi.

The three of them have been shut up in her room for quite a while now, and while Len was a bit curious as to what could be going on in there, he respected his sister's privacy, so he didn't dwell on it. 

That is until he was given a reason care.

"Hey Len! C'mere please!" He hears Rin call.

Raising an eyebrow, Len paused his game and sat up, looking at his youthful, shirtless body in the mirror before heading over to Rin's room.

"What's up Rin?" He asked, opening the door, seeing Rin and her friends all sitting on the bed.

They all looked up a Len with mischievous smiles. The blonde boy couldn't help but notice how pretty they all looked. The girls all had lipstick on, Yellow for Rin, Green for Gumi, and Sky Blue for Miku, as well as matching nail polish on their fingers and toes.

"Hey Len. How's your game going?" Miku asked casually.

"Good, I was just in the middle of fighting the Boss, then you all called me here. What's going on?" Len wondered.

He noticed Rin whispering something in Gumi's ear, the green haired girl giggling. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard something about him not wearing a shirt.

"How would you feel about hanging out with us for a little bit?" Rin asked, tilting her head curiously.

"I guess it would be okay for a bit, but what exactly do you wanna do?" Len asked before suddenly he was pulled down onto the bed.

Rin held him down by the shoulders while he starred wide eyed at Miku and Gumi as they both teamed up and yanked his shorts and underwear off in one go.

"Ah~! Len's penis!!!" They all cried in excitement.

Len blushed in embarrassment now that his wiener was exposed to three girls, including his own twin sister.

The girls followed along and joined Len in delicious nakedness as they all pulled their dressing gowns off, exposing their sweet, nubile, teenage bodies to the male twin. Rin and her perky A-Cups, Miku's adorable B-Cups and Gumi's plump and jiggly C-Cups all out for God and everyone to see. 

'Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!' Len repeated in his head as he starred in awe at the three naked girls over him.

"Ready to have some fun Len?" Rin asked with a sassy cat face.

The answer seemed obvious as it literally stretched and grew below them.

"Oh yeah, he's DEFINITELY ready!" Gumi said, getting wet at the sight of Len's erection.

"Let me have the first taste!" Miku begged, kneeling over Len's lap and taking his cock in her mouth.

Len gasped and moaned as Miku gave him his first blowjob, her beautiful blue lips gliding effortlessly up and down his length.

"Yep, he's LOVING that!" Rin said, cupping Miku's butt in her left hand as she fondled her tit with the other.

"Go girl! Suck that dick!" Gumi cheered.

The sight of Miku's head bobbing in his lap, Rin playing with herself and Gumi egging them on, it was Damn hot! Miku looked up and giggled at Len's pleasure drunk face as she continued her work, now moaning as she loved the taste and making Len feel good. 

Soon, Len couldn't hold it in anymore, and he came inside the tealette's mouth, Miku swallowing each spurt before taking her mouth away.

"Mmm! Cum is tasty!" Miku said as if she did something as casual as eating ice cream.

Len tried to catch his breath, amazed that he just had his first blowjob, and he knew it wasn't gonna stop there.

"So who wants to have sex with Len first?" Miku asked.

"Oooh~! I wanna be Len's First!" Rin said as she crawled over and straddled her brother.

"Oooh, Incest? How kinky!" Gumi said, impressed with Rin's boldness.

"Let's have sex Len!" Rin said excitedly as she pointed his dick and sunk down on it, taking Len's V-Card and moaning at how full she felt.

"Oh my god Rin! Your pussy is so wet!" Len cried, looking in amazement at his cock inside his twin sister.

Rin coo and ahh'd as she rode his cock, bouncing in her seat and playing with her breasts as Len watched her put on a show for him. Len reached around and played with her teensie butt as the blonde girl was having the time of her life.

"Go Rin! Go Rin! Go Rin!" Gumi chanted.

Miku watched in fascination at the sight of Len's penis going in and out of her.

"Rin, I'm gonna-!" He cried.

"Me too! Together!" Rin cried, getting close too.

Soon the twins both came, Len squirting loads of sticky cream inside his beloved sister and Rin happily taking it all in.

When they both finished their orgasms, Rin climbed off of him, and sighed happily as spunk drooled from her hole.

"Wow, look how much he jizzed in you Rin!" Gumi pointed out, impressed at the creampie.

"Len-kun!" Miku said, taking Len's arm and pulling him up as she lied down on her back and spreading her legs, ready to be deflowered. "I want a turn now! Here, put your dick in!"

"Miku-Chan..." Len said, taking a gulp before lining himself up with Miku's puss puss and sheathing himself inside her.

"Ah~ Yes!!! You're inside me!" She moaned as Len slowly pumped into her in a steady rhythm.

He looked into Miku's aroused, pleasure filled face as he fucked her, her eyes looking into his and moans escaping her cute blue lips. Len slowly started to get the hang of this and pounded her harder and harder. 

Rin then started hugging him from behind and looking over his shoulder.

"Wow, Miku's really pretty isn't she? Your so lucky Len. Heh heh! From this angle it looks like I'm the one fucking her!" Rin giggled as she looked down where Len and Miku's waists were connected.

She also cooed at the feeling of Len's butt grinding against her clit.

"Here I go Miku!" Len groaned.

"Gimme gimme!" The tealette begged before Len released his load inside of her.

After pulling out, Gumi leaned down and started blowing him to get Len nice and stiff for her turn. It didn't take very long as Gumi's green colored lips sucking on his cock, as well as Miku scooping up and eating his jizz out of her snatch while Rin kissed and sucked on his neck was enough to get him ready for another round.

Gumi then took Miku's spot on the bed and Len wasted no time inserting himself inside her and pounding away, reaching up and grabbing Gumi's jiggling breasts as he fucked her.

"I really like your tits Gumi!" Len moaned.

"Ah~, I like your dick too!" She moaned back.

Not wanted to miss out on the fun, Rin climbed over the green haired girl and looked back at her brother while spreading her pussy.

"Hey Len, can I get some too?" She asked nicely.

See no reason to refuse, Len pulled out and shoved himself back inside his sister, Gumi watching Rin's face tighten above her.

"Yes Len! That rhythm! More!" Rin begged as Len fucked her doggy style, Gumi masturbating below her.

He spent the next few minutes switching between both girls, pounding Rin a few times before pulling out and giving Gumi a few thrusts before going back to Rin. Miku was lying on her left side watching the threesome in front of her and casually rubbing her clit.

"I'm gonna cum!" Len called out.

He pulled out as Rin and Gumi got in front of him as Len jacked off to their slutty faces before gasping as he sprayed his white fluid all over them.

"Again! Again!" Miku begged as she sat in his lap and they started fucking in the lotus position, Rin and Gumi licking the cum off each other's faces before hugging both Len and Miku while kissing both of his cheeks, leaving green and yellow kiss marks on his face as he made out with Miku's luscious blue lips.

He and Miku went and came again, and yet the girls were all still begging for more.

Next thing you know, Rin was riding his cock again, their hips clapping with every bounce and thrust they made. Len came yet again and then found himself with both Miku and Gumi tribbing his cock, both girls with hands on each other's asses while cupping their breasts. 

Rin climbed over and sat over Len's face as her brother began to eat her out, flicking her clit with his tongue and sucking up her juices. 

Once again, they all were thrown into orgasm as warm and sticky sprays of alabaster covered Miku and Gumi's tummies and Rin cried out in ecstasy.

After a brief stop, Miku found herself on her hands and knees as Len drilled her asshole.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yeah! He has his dick up my pooper and it feels so good!" She cried.

Len gripped tightly on her butt as he fucked her, Rin and Gumi watching with fascination as Len's cock disappeared up her back door.

Len eventually came again and then found himself once again on his back as Rin rode him backwards this time, sinking his dick up her own ass while Gumi fucked herself with a dildo she brought as she watched. 

Rin's moans reverberated off the bedroom walls as Len moaned from the feeling of her tight as hell ass gripping onto his member.

Gumi then took her dildo out and crawled over to Rin. She stuck it into the female twins vagina as since it was already lubed up with her juices, it slid in easily, Rin crying out in ecstasy now having both of her holes fucked.

Reaching their highs yet again, Rin and Len came, Len's boy milk filling her her asshole while Rin's pussy clinged onto the dildo for dear life.

The night went on and on until the sun began to rise and light creeped in through the window, shining light on Len as he lied on his back, eyes closed and out of breath. His penis all spent and limp again with just a drop left on his tip.

The girls were a total mess, hair ruined, lipstick all smeared and covered head to toe in semen like sluts.

Talk about a sleepover that no one's gonna forget anytime soon, that's for sure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you guys all enjoyed the that quicky! I sure had fun writing it! 

Chozin out!


End file.
